1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to semiconductor fabrication and, more particularly, to an integrated circuit having barrier atoms forwarded into the drain side of a gate dielectric to minimize hot carriers from entering and being trapped therein.
2. Description of Related Art
Fabrication of a metal-oxide semiconductor ("MOS") transistor is well known. The manufacture of an MOS transistor begins by defining active areas where the transistor will be formed. The active areas are isolated from other areas on the semiconductor substrate by various isolation structures formed upon and within the substrate. Isolation structures come in many forms. For example, the isolation structures can be formed by etching trenches into the substrate and then filling the trenches with a dielectric fill material. Isolation structures may also be formed by locally oxidizing the silicon substrate using the well-recognized local oxidation of silicon ("LOCOS") technique.
Once the isolation structures are defined between transistor active areas, a gate dielectric is formed. Typically, the gate dielectric is formed by thermal oxidation of the silicon substrate. Thermal oxidation is achieved by subjecting the substrate to an oxygen-bearing, heated ambient in, for example, an oxidation furnace or a rapid thermal anneal ("RTA") chamber. A gate conductor material is then deposited across the entire dielectric-covered substrate. The gate conductor material is preferably polycrystalline silicon, or polysilicon. The polysilicon layer is then patterned using a photolithography mask. The mask allows selective removal of a light-sensitive material deposited entirely across polysilicon. The material which is exposed can, according to one embodiment, be polymerized, and that which is not exposed removed. Selective polymerization is often referred to as the "develop" stage of lithography. The regions which are non-polymerized are removed using the etch stage of lithography.
An n-channel transistor, or NMOS transistor, must in most instances be fabricated different from a p-channel transistor, or PMOS transistor. NMOS transistors employ n-type dopants on opposite sides of the NMOS gate conductor, whereas PMOS transistors employ p-type dopants on opposite sides of the PMOS transistor gate conductor. The regions of the substrate which receive dopants on opposite sides of the gate conductor are generally referred to as junction regions, and the distance between junction regions is typically referred to as the physical channel length. After implantation and subsequent diffusion of the junction regions, the distance between the junction regions becomes less than the physical channel length and is often referred to as the effective channel length ("Leff"). In high-density designs, not only does the physical channel length become small but so too must the Leff. As Leff decreases below approximately 1.0 .mu.m, for example, a problem known as short channel effects ("SCE") becomes predominant.
A problem related to SCE, and the subthreshold currents associated therewith, but altogether different is the problem of hot-carrier effects ("HCE"). HCE is a phenomenon by which hot-carriers ("holes and electrons") arrive at or near an electric field gradient. The electric field gradient, often referred to as the maximum electric field ("Em"), occurs near the drain during saturated operation. More specifically, the electric field is predominant at the lateral junction of the drain adjacent to the channel. The electric field at the drain causes primarily electrons in the channel to gain kinetic energy and become "hot". These hot electrons traveling to the drain lose their energy by a process called impact ionization. Impact ionization serves to generate electron-hole pairs, wherein the pairs migrate to and become injected within the gate dielectric near the drain junction. Traps within the gate dielectric generally become electron traps, even if they are partially filled with holes. As a result, there is a net negative charge density in the gate dielectric. The trapped charge accumulates with time, resulting in a positive threshold shift in a NMOS transistor, or a negative threshold shift in a PMOS transistor. It is known that since hot electrons are more mobile than hot holes, HCE causes a greater threshold skew in NMOS transistors than PMOS transistors. Nonetheless, a PMOS transistor will undergo negative threshold skew if its Leff is less than, e.g., 0.8 .mu.m.
Unless modifications are made to the fabrication sequence, problems resulting from HCE will remain. To minimize these problems, a mechanism must be derived that disperses and thereby reduces Em. That mechanism is often referred to as the double-diffused drain ("DDD") and lightly doped drain ("LDD") techniques. The purpose behind using DDD and LDD structures is to absorb some of the potential into the drain and away from the drain/channel interface. The popularity of DDD structures has given way to LDD structures since DDD causes unacceptably deep junctions and deleterious junction capacitance.
A conventional LDD structure is one whereby a light concentration of dopant is self-aligned to the edge of the gate conductor. The light-dopant concentration is then followed by a heavier-dopant concentration which is self-aligned to a spacer formed on the sidewalls of the gate conductor. The purpose of the first implant dose is to produce a lightly doped section of both the source and drain junction areas at the gate edge near the channel. The second implant dose is spaced from the channel a distance dictated by the thickness of the sidewall spacer. Resulting from the first and second implants, a dopant gradient occurs across the junction from the source/drain area of the junction to the LDD area adjacent the channel.
The LDD implant solves to some extent the HCE problem, but does so at a cost. Dispersion of Em requires that the LDD implant area be sufficiently large near the critical drain-side of the channel. However, due to the symmetrical nature of the LDD implant, the large LDD implant area also occurs near the source-side of the channel. The large area source- and drain-side LDD implants add significant parasitic resistance to the source-drain path of the ensuing transistor. The added parasitic resistance, and, to some extent, capacitance, causes the transistor to operate at a slower speed with higher power consumption than if the LDD area were small or non-existent. Therefore, it appears a trade-off exists between speed and the conventional solution to HCE.
It would be desirable to employ a fabrication process which can minimize HCE but not at the detriment of transistor speed. The desired process must, however, use other means to reduce HCE rather than simply adding to the LDD area or, in the alternative, using junctions which are significantly graded. An improved process is therefore needed which can produce a high-speed transistor without having to incur the complexities associated with multiple implant areas (i.e., grades) within the junction. A graded junction requires the addition of a significant number of processing steps to the overall fabrication sequence.